


Found

by Moontune



Series: Bendy and the Prompt Machine [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Reader is a Failed Bendy, Sequel, Sort Of, prompt, reader is gender-neutral, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontune/pseuds/Moontune
Summary: Ever since the Ink Machine was turned back on, you've been on edge. Soon, you find the one who powered it up quite by accident.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> A sort-of-sequel to Wrong (part 3 in this little prompt series), so I suggest reading that before reading this

The Ink Machine was turned on.

 

For the first time in a while, the Ink Machine was up and working, churning out creatures of ink and, on occasion, a Boris. Of course, each Boris tended to have something wrong about it – small imperfections here and there. Eyes that were too close together, ears that were too short… no matter how many Borises the Ink Machine printed, it never seemed to get them quite right.

 

As nice as it was to have more company with the Borises and other inky creatures, you couldn’t help the feeling of unease.

 

Something turned on the Ink Machine.

 

Something that wasn’t here before.

 

Whatever it was, you didn’t want to find it.

 

It was difficult, hiding from the horrors in the studio _and_ this new creature. You couldn’t go to the Music Department because of that creepy mask guy, couldn’t go to any of the levels between K and S because of Alice and the Ink Demon, and couldn’t go to Level 14 because of the Projectionist…

 

It seemed as though you couldn’t go anywhere anymore.

 

For the longest time, you kept yourself holed up in the Administration Offices. They were quiet, and had a lot of tape recordings to listen to so you could pass the time. Maybe if you were lucky, the Ink Machine would turn off, the Ink Demon would go dormant again, and you could wander around the studio more freely.

 

But you were never lucky.

 

You had been in one of the offices when they came. You were minding your own business; listening to a tape, giggling at how the man on the tape pronounced “perks” until you heard it – the inhuman gurgling and squelching noises that accompanied the mangled bodies of the Butcher Gang.

 

You panicked and closed the door to the office you were tucked away in, and ducked under the desk to hide. It wasn’t the best hiding spot, but it was all you had right now.

 

Raising your knees up to your chest and hugging your legs close, you wrapped your tail around your dripping body in an attempt to comfort yourself. You could hear them just outside your door, choking and sputtering incomprehensible nonsense as they walked aimlessly through the halls.

 

Just keep quiet and wait until they leave. They’ll have to leave eventually. As long as you stayed inside this room and didn’t draw attention to yourself, you were safe.

 

Closing your pie-cut eyes, you tuned them out and quietly hummed a song to yourself to soothe your scattered nerves. It was a tune you remembered hearing up in the Animation Department, though the source of the song lied behind a locked door.

 

You weren’t sure how long you stayed hidden under that desk, but it was long enough for you fall asleep whilst humming your songs.

 

Sleep was nice, even though you didn’t necessarily need it. It helped pass the time, and you always felt a little bit better when you woke up. Unfortunately, however, that didn’t seem to be the case this time.

 

Instead of waking up and feeling a little bit less like a failure, you awoke just in time to hear a hushed voice you’ve never heard before come from down the hall.

 

“Not these guys again… I’d better stay out of sight.”

 

Quivering in your boots, you backed up as far as you could until your back squished against the wall under the desk. Globs of ink began to drip over your eyes, which were wide with terror as you heard soft thudding of footsteps approach the door to the office you were hidden in.

 

They came to a halt at the door to the office you were in. The doorknob turned, and the door opened to allow a pair of ink-soaked legs to enter. You couldn’t see above the person’s waist from below the desk, but you knew that they didn’t look like any ink creature that you’ve seen before.

 

The person approached the desk and played the tape, listening to the man’s speech about work perks. You listened as he let out a chuckle, and you heard him move things around on the desk.

 

A book fell to the ground in front of you, and the person leaned down to pick it up.

 

You then came face-to-face with a man. A real, live, human man.

 

“Oh, hey there…” He said, taking a knee and forgetting about the book completely. He reached a hand out towards you, as if to make sure you’re real.

 

“Don’t touch me!” You cried, curling tighter into your little comfort ball. The man flinched back, lowering his hand as he slowly moved away from you.

 

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” His gaze shifted back toward the open door momentarily, checking for any Butcher Gang members before shutting the door and focusing on you.

 

“…Who are you?” You asked quietly, voice cracking slightly as you spoke.

 

“My name is Henry,” He said, taking a seat on the ground and crossing his legs, “I used to work here.”

 

“Henry…” You muttered his name softly, testing it on your tongue, “That name… sounds familiar.”

 

“Do you remember you name?” Henry asked, tilting his head slightly in question.

 

“No… but I do know I'm supposed to be Bendy, so… that’s what I call myself.” You answered, growing a bit more comfortable with Henry’s company. He seemed like a kind man, considering he didn’t immediately try to kill you.

 

“Well, Bendy… It’s nice to meet you.” He smiled softly, and for some reason, you felt… safe. For the first time in what was surely years, you felt completely safe. Crawling closer the Henry, you grinned up at him as he scooted back a bit, giving you room to get out from under the desk.

 

“So, Henry…” You said, standing up straight so you were eye-to-eye with him and wiping away the ink that had dripped over your eyes, “What brings you to the studio?”

 

“I was asked to come here by an old friend.” He stated simply, standing up himself. “Now… I'm trying to find a way out.”

 

Looking over at the door, both of you fell quiet as you heard Edgar walk by the office. You tensed up as you listened to his throaty gurgling. Shuffling closer to Henry and hiding behind his legs, you whimpered slightly as you both waited for him to pass by.

 

Suddenly, you felt a hand rub gently between your uneven horns in a soothing manner. Closing your pie-cut eyes, your whimpering was silenced as you leaned into Henry’s hand.

 

As soon as Edgar had left, Henry spoke up.

 

“It’s okay, Bendy. I’m not gonna let them hurt you.” He knelt down in front of you, running his hand over the side of your face. You found that his skin was much warmer than the ink that made up your body.

 

Blinking at him, you slowly brought your gloved hand up to rest on top of his own, allowing you to feel his warmth in your palm. Raising your tail, you smiled once more at Henry.  He was much too kind – especially since you only just met each other a few moments ago.

 

“You… You said you were looking for a way out, right?” You asked, mindlessly rubbing your thumb over the back of his hand as you spoke, “I think I can help. If you want me to, that is.”

 

“Of course! I’ll need all the help I can get at this point.” He smiled softly – making you feel warm inside.

 

Letting go of Henry’s hand so he could stand up, you watched as he turned back to the door – listening for any Butcher Gang members nearby. Luckily for you, there wasn’t.

 

“Alright, it should be safe to go now,” He said, before turning his gaze back to you and holding a hand out for you to take. “Let’s go, Bendy.”

 

Taking hold of his hand, you followed him as he opened the door and exited the small office, ready to face the horrors of the studio with your newfound companion.


End file.
